Crawling, Kurama's look on the upcoming fight
by Dark Magician Freak
Summary: A songfic I did. The song is Crawling from Linkin Park. I LOVE that band! I actually got to meet them once. Chester shook my hand... Anywhey A songfinc about Kurama's thoughts about the upcoming fight with Karasu.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or the Linkin Park song Crawling._

_Chester: Yes you do! (Holds up Hybrid Theory)_

_Me: I own the CD not the song itself._

_Chester: Oh right._

_Me: Anywho, I wrote this song to show what Kurama felt like, Before the fight with Karasu._

_Kurama: At least someone cares!_

_Me: What do you mean?_

_Kurama: You showed how I felt when I was going to fight Karasu. That shows you don't like that ugly, weird person!_

_Me: I hate to disappoint you Kurama, but Karasu is one of my favorite characters._

_Karasu: Ha ha ha! _

_Kurama: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr._

_Me: Now on with the songfic!_

_OrlandoBloomOrlandoBloomOrlandoBloomOrlandoBloomOrlandoBloomOrlandoBloom _

_Crawling in my skin, _

_These wounds they will not heal._

_Fear is how I fall._

_Confusing what is real..._

I walk in the hallway alone. Not nervous, but angry. I an not win in my human for against... Karasu.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, _

_Consuming confusing. _

_It's like a self control I fear is never ending._

I see Bui and Karasu standing in font of me. What do they want with me? Wait Karasu vanished. I only let him go for a second. I can't sense him at all.

Then I fell cold hands from behind wrap around my throat. Lightly touching my skin. Then I heard the voice. I felt fingers move trough my hair... "Your hair is a bit damaged Kurama. Human bodies are so frail."

_Controlling, I can't seem,_

_To find myself again,_

_My walls are closing in..._

Karasu's sickening, yet smooth voice continued to whisper in my ear. "I know what you fear my touch could do to you and yet, maybe you also want to know it."

I moved to protect myself from Karasu's touch. "Get away!" Karasu dodged the swing of my arm and landed in front of me. He laughed lightly. "No need to get upset, It's just a game."

_I felt this way before,_

_So insecure!_

_Crawling in my skin, _

_These wounds they will not heal._

_Fear is how I fall._

_Confusing what is real._

His soft voice echoed in my brain, slowly tormenting me. Still Karasu went on... "As a fighter I like you bet Kurama. And when I like something I like to take it away. It gives me a certain feeling like pondering unanswerable questions. You don't get the results you want and your left with an empty despair that makes you feel alive." Karasu's eyes glittered, seeing the fear in my eyes.

_This comfort endlessly has pulled itself upon me._

_Distracting, reacting._

_Against my will I stand beside reflection._

"Save your fight for me, ok." where Karasu's last words. He turned and walked away with Bui not far behind.

Sweat poured down my face. I had a close encounter with death. It's amazing what just one touch can do...

I cannot win like this.

_It's haunting, how I can't seem, _

_To find myself again. _

_My walls are closing in..._

I am standing in a field. Thinking about my fight, possibly my final one...

Karasu suddenly appeared before me. "I know you fear what my touch could do to you, and yet... Maybe you also want to know it." "Get away!" I screamed in my head. Karasu laughed softly. "No need to get upset, it's just a game."

_I felt this way before,_

_So insecure!_

I formed a whip in my hand. I attacked. Karasu easily dodged my whip. Suddenly he was in back of me. I tried to hit him again and again. Each time Karasu dodged.

Then Karasu disappeared. I couldn't sense him at all.

Than I felt it. His hands on my throat. So cold, yet so soft, and desirable.

_Crawling in my skin, _

_These wounds they will not heal._

_Fear is how I fall._

_Confusing what is real._

"When I like something I like to take it away," Those horrifying words echoed in my brain. I could feel Karasu's violet eyes never leave my body.

A dark energy then consumed me. I disappeared, screaming.

_Crawling in my skin,_

_These wounds they will not heal,_

_Fear is how I fall confusing, _

_Confusing what is real._

I now stand in the stadium, on the ring. Karasu is standing not even six feet away from me.

I knew Karasu could sense my fear. I knew he could see it in my eyes. I am afraid. But I am not going to let that fear toy with my mind. I know that someone is going to die today. And it's not going to be me.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface,_

_Consuming... _

_Confusing what is real... _

_It's like a self control I fear is never ending,_

_Controlling, _

_Confusing what is real. _

_LinkinParkLinkinParkLinkinParkLinkinParkLinkinParkLinkinParkLinkinParkLinkinPark_

_Me: So how did you like it? Please review!_

_Chester: Go me! I sang that song!_

_Kurama: Go me! Cuz I kill Karasu in the end!_

_Karasu: Go me... Cuz.... I almost killed Kurama!_


End file.
